1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the integration of adapter cards with computer chassis architectures, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing an adapter card to a computer chassis in an electrically and mechanically stable manner where the adapter card includes a rear tab that protrudes through an opening of a rear panel of the computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers that use standard PCI adapter cards need to provide a mechanism to retain the PCI adapter card in a computer/workstation chassis in a manner that maintains electrical and mechanical stability. In particular, where the PCI adapter card includes a rear tab and the PCI adapter card is mounted in the chassis so that the rear tab of the PCI adapter card protrudes through an opening at the rear panel of the chassis, problems are presented involving closing the opening in a manner that alleviates undesirable Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) noise leakage and mechanically secures the PCI adapter card in the chassis.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for an approach for securing an adapter card in a computer chassis in a manner that provides enhanced electrical and mechanical stability.